my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Industry/ Logging Shed
__TOC__ Logging Shed & Wood Logging Shed require Inspector service. It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack and Earthquake. Placement info Logging Shed prefer trees, grass & dirt, dislikes rocky areas & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. When 100units of Wood have accumulated at the Logging Shed; the Deliveryman can move the Stack of Wood to wherever it is needed. A priority is given to Consumers that are low on the Commodity. Thus, Logging Sheds are best placed in an Industrial Block near a Consumer or centrally located to all connected Consumers. Hopefully, the 'City Plan' accounts for Deliveryman distance issue. Production info Given full employment; may produce 1 Stack of Wood every month. To ensure full employment set Industry to a high priority in the Industry Dialog(Hotkey3 pressed twice). About 13 Stacks/year with Normal Trees or ~10 Stacks/year with Bamboo; might be realized if placed very near to a concentration of Trees/Bamboo. Distribution info There is only one Deliveryman for each Logging Shed. Ensure the Deliveryman is able to deliver the product and return within a month. About 20(normal trees)~30(bamboo) road tiles maximum one way. A Disconnected Industrial Block may be useful, see Infobox Consumers for its uses. Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Logging Shed graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Amount of processed Wood available for delivery. (0units to 400units) *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment. Just remember to turn it ON later to start producing Wood Stacks. Logger Loggers are Cross-Country Destination walkers that usually head for the nearest tree. If another Logger has gotten there first, then they will head for the another tree that is available and closest to their present location. There is a provision that the Logging Shed has employment at the time of tree reassignment. If there are no employees, then the Logger will vaporize requiring a re-spawn when Employment allows. For this reason it is unadvised to micromanage them unless fully focused on the Loggers. When all the Loggers from a Shed have started 'Chopping' their assigned tree then it is safe to set it to 'Not Working'. Each Logging Shed can produce 3 Loggers. A small worker shortage may delay spawning. Fewer Loggers may be generated when worker shortages become troublesome. :Note: Large concentration of Trees on a Terrain Map may disrupt normal tree selection. The Loggers may instead head for the center of the Large Concentration, regardless of nearby trees. An inappropriate and glitchy long range search sub-routine takes precedence instead. Perhaps it was intentional. Trees Trees are a renewing Resource that Loggers can harvest. The Raw Material is Logs which the Loggers return to the Logging Shed for further processing into Wood. Normal Trees provide 25 wood units/trip while Bamboo only provides 20 wood units/trip. Bamboo regrows faster then Normal Trees. Notes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Industry Structures Category:Emperor Resource&RawMaterial Category:Emperor Transformable Commodities Category:Emperor Industrial Walkers